Her Other Path
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Naruto had it all. The strength, the brains, the looks... But all went to the drain with that one mission. At the tender age of ten, Naruto had made it to ANBU and if she had preserved, her dream of Hokage would have come true. But that didn't happen. Broken and misunderstood, she left ANBU and her shinobi life behind in order to live as a civilian... FemNaruto, AU, Non-Cannon.


**HI GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**And I brought a new story with me :3**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient... PLEASE DON'T PRESSURE ME!**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Naruto fanfic _(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it!)_ so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**WARNING! There is going to be mild Sakura-bashing. A LOT OF MILD SAKURA-BASHING! But it won't always be like that! Just to be clear, I don't hate her. I just don't like how she acts, she make me feel like being a girl, and taking a liking to things and boys _(boys in general)_ is going to make me turn into an obsessed stalker-bitch who is not going to know anything besides being an idiot with a puppy love that is never going to be returned... I mean, at least Ino got over her obsession and decided to work hard and get stronger, but Sakura... she just said to hell with the village and my friends, I wanna go with Sasuke and help him get revenge! I will kill anyone that gets in our way! Yippy! I mean, NO! JUST FUCKING NO! THAT'S NOT HOW THE WORLD WORKS! Sorry for all of you who don't feel the same way, I personally didn't mind her all that much before I started watching Naruto, but now... It just gives me a headache. All those who doesn't mind, go ahead and read, if you are going to bitch about it GET OUT OF HERE YOU MORONS! AGAIN! IT WON'T ALWAYS BE LIKE THAT!**

**Rated M because of possible future lemons and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Summary:** Naruto had it all. The strength, the brains, the looks... But all went to the drain with that one mission. At the tender age of ten, Naruto had made it to ANBU and if she had preserved, her dream of Hokage would have come true. But that didn't happen. Broken and misunderstood, she left ANBU and her shinobi life behind in order to live as a civilian, unfortunately, we can't always have what we want. Now, five years after the mission that changed her whole life, her past as a shinobi has come back to haunt her. Can she face her own demons while trying to keep everyone at arms length? Or will she brake under the pressure?

**Pairing:** some minor ItachiXNaruto_ (siblings/mentor). _I have already decided the pairing, but it will take a while to get there.

**Warnings: MAJOR **AU, Non-Canon, FemNaruto, mild Sakura bashing, super!Naruto, abused!Naruto, adorable!Naruto, intelligent!Naruto, etc, etc, etc. _(More warning will be added in the future). _**JUST TO BE CLEAR! MOST OF MY KNOWLEDGE COMES FROM FANFICTIONS I HAVE READ AND THE INTERNET!**

**NARUTO IT TWO YEARS OLDER THAN IN CANNON!**

**THIS FANFIC HAS BEEN INSPIRED ON 'But he's just a remen chef!' BY Viperflamer.**

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..."_ dreams/flashbacks

**"Blah..."** Kyuubi/Kurama talking.

* * *

**Published: 08-26-14**

* * *

**The New Beginning For Her**

_**― Pain And Sorrow －**_

_**(The End Of 'Her' Life)**_

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Cerulean blue eyes watched blankly, almost lifelessly at the path in front of them from behind blonde bangs.

There was pain in them.

Sorrow.

And above everything else, _shame_.

The small blonde girl whom those eyes belonged to, walked silently thrown the path she had painted with the blood of her enemies. Not a word was muttered. Neither by her, nor by her older companions behind her who were looking at her with awe.

She hated it.

All her life she had been fighting for this, to be here, to be acknowledge.

But not this way.

_"Monster!__"_

Only now she could understand this wasn't what she had wished for.

_"Demon child!"_

Only now she realized that her dreams and fantasies had been nothing more than that.

_**"MURDERER!"**_

Only now did she realized that...

* * *

**_She was in hell._**

* * *

Sarutobi watched silently from his office the Hokage monument.

He felt tired, so tired.

It had been five years since the last time he saw Naruto. Really saw her. The little girl he used to and still did considered his granddaughter as much as Konohamaru and the blonde's little brother Menma, has deserted his life for lack of better words. The blonde little girl ―well, not so little now― tried to stay away from him and any shinobi in the vicinity as much as she could, even the little kids and young teens that were still in the Academy were evaded by her like the plague.

Even Naruto's own little brother Menma was excluded from the blonde's life, even though that was a decision made by Menma himself.

He could still remember the events that led to her departure from his life.

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

* * *

_The old Hokage watched with a smile at the young girl in front of her. No one had expected her to go this far, not even himself, but she proved them all wrong, and for that, he was proud. Gone was the little girl that used to wear orange everywhere and style her hair into pigtails. In front of him was now a small adult. Naruto's orange clothes had been replaced with darker clothes and she no longer looked like a walking target sign. She was wearing black skintight shorts and on top of that a dark red skirt. An open long sleeved shirt that was a few shades darker than the skirt and there was a black top underneath that to cover Naruto's breast and part of her stomach. To complement the look, she wore long black fingerless gloves and black ninja boots that reached a few inched above her knees. Her blond her was cut very short and resembled Hyuuga Hinata's hairstyle, the only difference was that her bangs were uneven and the two strands of hair that framed her face were longer, they reached her nonexistent breasts and rested on her shoulders._

_She was like a the perfect combination of both of her parents. She had the blond hair of her father, but the tips of the two strands of her that framed her face were a fiery red color much like her deceased mother. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue than her father's and if one looked close enough, they could see strips of dark purple like her mother's. Her skin was a sun kissed color and there were three whiskers-like scars on her cheeks she had been born with much to his displeasure, not that they were ugly, no; they actually give her an exotic look with both an adorable and dangerous edge depending on her mood. They suited her. The reason why he didn't like them very much was that because of them, the civilians used to looked at her like she was the Kyuubi herself. It got better with the years and now no one dared to see her as such after she proved herself and gained the acknowledge of everyone, but it did bring the young blond pain once upon a time._

_'So young and already stronger than myself.' He thought wistfully. 'I guess something good did came from the Kyuubi being sealed inside of her.'_

_The girl's eyes were calm and collected, and there was a spark of excitement in them too. She was always on guard, just like she had been trained to._

_"Naruto." The old man called earning the attention of the blue eyed blonde. "You are still very young, and have many things yet to learn about life," He started. "But something I have learned about you in all this years, is that won't ever give up in you ideals." He said with a small smile that was returned from the small child in front of him. "I have talked with the council, and we have come to the decision that you are ready to become the next Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato." Naruto's eyes widened at the declaration and she made a little gasp sound._

_"B-But Jiji!" She exclaimed._

_"No, Naruto." Sarutobi interrupted her. "I am getting to old and the council and I think it is time for a new Hokage." He explained and Naruto nodded shyly. "Very well, we will talk about that once you return. For now, I want you and your team to accompany Kakashi's to the border between Konoha and Iwa. I have been notified of the presence of Iwa-nins scouting around, try to find what they are up to. Try not to attack unless it is necessary."_

_"Hai, Hokage-sama!"_

* * *

_The Hokage now stood in front of his tower with Danzo and some other members of the council, his ANBU bodyguards surrounding them and keeping an eye on any threat there could be. They had received word that Naruto and the rest had returned and they were waiting for them, he noticed from the corner of his eye a figure approaching the building, more specifically, approaching him._

_It was Naruto._

_Naruto walked over to them silently, her face blank of any emotion, her fellow ANBU walking a few meter behind her. It had been two days since they left for the mission and they all looked fine, if not a little tired. That was good a least._

_"Naruto, I take it went we-" But he didn't have time to finish. Naruto quickly took off her hitai-ate from around her forehead and put it carefully on the old man's hand before making him close his fingers around it._

_"I... quit..." She whispered dully, and it was then when Sarutobi noticed her lifeless eyes. Without another word, the blond prodigy turned around and dissapeared with a flick of wind. Not a second later, one of the ANBU that went with her, and Kakashi approached him._

_"Naruto was brilliant, sir." Kakashi said, and the old Hokage could have sworn he sounded giddy._

_"Some Iwa-nins knew we were coming and prepared a surprise attack, but Uzumaki-sama knew exactly where they were and kill them before they had the change to attack us." The other shinobi added._

_"There were over a hundred ninjas and Naruto took them single handed." Kakashi said, his chest seemed to have puffed in pride._

_"Did... did something happened to Naruto?" The old man asked looking at the bloody headband in his hand with sad eyes. The rest of the council and Danzo were still shocked._

_"No... But she was awfully quiet on the way back..." The other shinobi mused._

_"She also tried to keep her distance between her and the rest... why?" Kakashi asked confused. He thought that Naruto might have been having problems digesting all the killings she just did, they have been a lot after all, but he also knew that as a member of ANBU, this hadn't been the first time she killed, nor would it be the last time._

_"Well, unless the council and I heard wrong, Naruto just gave up her shinobi life... as well as her position as the next Hokage." All the presents could only watch in sadness and confusion at the bloody hitai-ate that was left behind by the once energetic ball of sunshine._

* * *

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

* * *

A week after that Naruto arrived to the Hokage tower and demanded to be allowed to leave the village. Sarutobi had done everything in his power and used every trick on the book to change her mind, including trying to guilt tripping by saying she shouldn't leave Menma behind, but the blonde simply refused. It was a few days later when Menma himself came to him and told him he wanted nothing more with 'that traitor' and the old man had no other choice, but to give in when the blonde child threatened with leaving and becoming a missing-nin if that was what it took to leave Konoha. Sarutobi then granted her the title of Sannin and allowed to come and go as she wished, not even a day later she was gone and no one knew where she went until two years later he received a message from Jiraiya, a former Konoha-nin and the Toad Sannin ―who had also left the village, but for different reasons― informing him that he had taken another apprentice that resembled greatly the Forth Hokage and his wife, but went by the name of Namimaki Toruna. Sarutobi had been tempted to sent someone retrieve the child, but he knew that doing so would only drive her farther away, so he let her stay with Jiraiya with the hope that someday she would come back.

Eventually, a year later, after been receiving monthly updates from Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin confessed to him that the twelve year old blonde had left him, but not before she had signed the Toad Contract. Jiraiya revealed that he had felt used, but also wrote that he had been the one that coaxed to sign the contract in the first months Sarutobi remain on edge, he didn't know where the little girl was and despite knowing she could take care of herself, he couldn't help but feel worried for the young child.

At last, the old Hokage received word from the most unlikely person.

Tsunade had sent him a message five months after Jiraiya's last one claiming to have come across 'Uzumaki's and Namikaze's spawn' hidding under the name of Uzunami Natoru, and had decided to take her as her apprentice after showing a remarkable chakra control despite of being a Jinchuuriki. Sarutobi's worries were once again placated, but once again, she disappeared after being under a Sannin tutelage for roughly nine months. Tsunade had wrote to him to inform him that 'Natoru' had competed her apprenticeship and left to travel once again after Tsunade convinced her to sign the Slug Contract. The old Hokage had been very taken aback when Tsunade confessed she had wanted the young girl to sign the Slug Contract even though she knew she had already signed the Toad's.

Once again, she remained out of his reach until seven months later when she returned. He had wanted to go look for her, but had been unable to see her as she kept evading him. Even after all those years, she still had the ability to remain hidden if she wished to be.

It had been three months since she returned, exactly five years since she resigned from her ninja life, and Sarutobi didn't know that to do. Today was the graduation for Menma's class. He had applied a law that made the minimum age for graduation thirteen years old. Naruto leaving ANBU had given the old man time to think that maybe having child soldiers wasn't the best idea, that thought only got stronger when Uchiha Itachi massacred the majority of his clan with the exception of his little brother, mother and a few others by Danzo's order. Not a many people had been happy when it happened, specially the Hyuuga Clan, they, along with the Uchiha Clan, had been known for having prodigies at least every two generations, so they were considerably angry when Sarutobi put the minimum graduation age law.

Anyway, since Naruto's return the old man discovered that the girl had developed a strong drinking problem much like Tsunade and was a little sad, if not disappointed. He didn't want to see her throw away her life like that, but he couldn't stop her either, not when he once caught her crying and drinking her sorrows away. Whatever that happened during _that_ mission, messed up greatly and she tried to ease her solitude in the alcohol. Something many other ninjas, even himself, often did. That was the only reason he allowed her to drink despite being so young, and turned a blind eye instead.

Sarutobi seriously hoped that whatever that have broken on the young teen's heart would be able to be mended by the young graduates and her little brother, who he knew, despite what the dark haired boy said, missed his big sister greatly. If not... he didn't know what else to do to help her.

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it? I hope you guys liked it! XD**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**I-chan out~ _(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


End file.
